A generic hollowed profile element is known from DE 10 2011 119 092 A1. This hollow profiled element is designed as a side member having a plurality of inner webs for creating a multichamber structure and is provided for a support structure of a motor vehicle. In order to make possible an improvement in the adjustment of the initial force level as well as the force-displacement course in the case of a motor vehicle collision, a plurality of material weak points at the hollow profiled element are proposed. Thus, on the one hand, as material weak points, recesses are provided at the inner webs and, on the other hand, depressions are provided at the edges of the hollow profiled element. With such a hollow profiled element, which has recesses at the inner walls and depressions at the edges, it is possible to achieve a predefined course of deformation or crumpling of the side member. Moreover, the side member is to be prevented from buckling in an uncontrolled manner.